


Wake up and choose happiness

by Dreamland44



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feelings Realization, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamland44/pseuds/Dreamland44
Summary: Short story where Dany finds Jon watching Sansa again.





	Wake up and choose happiness

“You love her” Jon whipped his head around to face Daenerys, he had been watching Brienne teach Sansa to fight, with Arya’s help.  

“Who?” Jon looked back to the courtyard again - he heard Dany sigh.

“I thought you didn’t share my bed because you found out I was your Aunt” she leaned against the ramparts facing him.   “It took me a while to understand that you were in love with your cousin” 

Jon’s face was full of mixed emotions, surprise and pure angst “I…..you don’t know what you are talking about” he said weakly.

“Do I not, since coming to Winterfell you have done nothing but look at her” she looked pained “I was mad at first, but with the dead rising again I figure you should be happy!”  

"I...."

Dany grabbed his arm ready to leave “Marry her Jon”

She started to walk away Jon’s voice stopped her “I can’t she’s my sis Cousin – I won’t force her to marry someone she doesn’t love”

Dany sighed, she hated it when he brooded and her feelings were still too hurt to spend ages arguing the merits of an alliance and finding happiness – so she tried a different route.

“I understand but the Starks need an heir and to continue their line – so many house’s lost.  I will agree to her marriage to Lord Harding instead”   it had its desired effect; Tyrion had been talking about the need to align houses again and had mentioned the young good looking lord for Sansa.

“Agree? has she – does she want to marry that Prick?”  He growled.

Dany’s eyebrows rose as she was now face to face with the wolf – she would have felt intimated but she was a dragon.   “No she has not suggested it, but it has been mentioned how much he admired her northern beauty!” she tried not to smile as Jon started pacing.

“YOU WILL NOT MARRY HER TO HIM – IF HE TOUCHES HER” his fists were clenched.

“Then little dragon claim her for yourself and make it soon – I grow tired of your brooding”

Dany left Jon deep in thought , she had mixed feelings, sad that she would never get to lay with him again or have the future that she had started to believe in, but hopeful that she had done the right thing.  Jon adored Sansa he was just too stupid to act on it – maybe now she thought, someone should be happy.


End file.
